


About Your Dress

by dark_as_leila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dresses, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin surprises Levi with an interesting choice of outfit.  Levi shows his appreciation enthusiastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Your Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aileine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aileine).



> So aileine, over on tumblr, made some gorgeous art, go and look:  
> http://aileine.tumblr.com/post/81207021655/the-dress-trilogy-kinky-old-men-desperate
> 
> And it featured Erwin in a dress and kinky things ensued. So, me being the massive pervert that I am, I decided to write down in great detail, those kinky things. Please forgive me. Hope everyone enjoys it anyway :)

Levi stared at Erwin from his position on the couch and Erwin regarded him as well, gaze steady. Levi had had a shower and had come into the living room, Erwin's dressing gown tied firmly at his waist, to sit on the sofa and relax a bit before bed. That's when Erwin had come in from their bedroom, drawing Levi's attention with his particular choice of attire.

Levi looked him up and down slowly, taking it all in, "You look…" he searched for the right words, words that could explain his feelings, "very nice," he finished lamely and frowned at his own lack of eloquence.

Erwin shifted the long skirt of the dress slightly, "Thank you." The corset was laced loosely over his chest, showcasing his broad shoulders, defined arms and sculpted pectorals.

They looked at each other and Levi could feel himself hardening under the direct stare of his Commander, as he decided whether he wanted to ask where Erwin had gotten the dress or why he happened to be wearing it now.

"Why did you put the dress on?" Levi questioned, feeling that why was more important right now.

"Hmm," Erwin hummed, lifting the skirt and exposing his muscled calves, "I remember you saying that you liked the idea of this once," Erwin said, still raising the garment and displaying more of his legs whilst Levi watched the progression with interest, "So I thought I'd take the initiative."

"How thoughtful of you," Levi said, his eyes following the skirt as it was brought higher and higher, showing more and more of the body Levi had very strong feelings for. His breath hitched in his throat as Erwin's cock was revealed, already hard and leaking. Erwin dropped one hand to grasp himself firmly, thumb rubbing over the head of his cock, spreading the precum there.

"The gloves are a nice touch," Levi stated as he watched the progress of Erwin's hand over his length. Levi shifted slightly, placing one foot up onto the sofa, letting the robe fall open, displaying himself for Erwin to see. Erwin's eyes darkened and his cock twitched in his hand, and Levi smirked at the reaction, glad of it. He lowered his own hand to his dick, stroking slowly down his shaft before going lower, fondling his balls before rubbing along his perineum, breath becoming slightly harsher has he touched himself. Erwin watched the show, a half smile on his face and slowly continued to move his hand over his member. Levi allowed his own hand to travel lower until he had one finger pressed against his entrance. He leaned back slightly and let his knee fall even further to the side, making sure Erwin could see everything. His finger was dampened by his own precum and he pressed forwards slightly, rubbing against his hole, not quite penetrating and he hissed slightly at the feeling.

Erwin's cock was leaking freely and Levi really wanted to taste him, he licked his lips and Erwin did the same, unconsciously mimicking the gesture.

"You'll soil the dress," Levi said, voice husky as he pushed his finger into himself, wriggling slightly at the sensation.

Erwin eyes, which had been fully focused on Levi's hand and what it had been doing, flicked up and locked with Levi's own.

"No." Erwin stated quietly, squeezing his shaft, "You will."

Levi made a noise in his throat as he pushed his finger deeper. 

"Come here," Erwin commanded, "Take the robe off."

Levi swallowed as he stood to comply. He didn't really like to admit it, but when Erwin ordered him to do things in the bedroom, it turned him on like nothing else and he felt almost conditioned to obey. He shucked the robe, letting it fall to the sofa, before he took a step.

"Wait, Levi," Erwin said as he let his eyes fully roam over Levi's nakedness.

"Ok, Erwin," Levi stated and he stood still as he watched Erwin's gaze cover all of himself and he could feel himself getting hotter at the hungry way Erwin was looking at him.

"Crawl." Erwin said; it wasn't a request. Levi moaned quietly and was mad at himself for betraying his predilection for these demands. Erwin merely smiled but the smile became predatory as Levi dropped to his knees and followed the order. When he was at Erwin's feet, he sat back on his heels. He knew what was coming, what was expected but he looked up at Erwin, waiting for him to say it, knowing Erwin would appreciate and knowing that he himself wanted to hear the man saying it, craved his commander's voice telling him what came next.

Erwin smiled down at him, letting go of his dick to run a thumb, sticky with fluid, across levi's lips and Levi let his tongue sneak out to taste the digit.

"Suck." Erwin said and Levi groaned before he opened his mouth and took the head of Erwin's penis into his mouth, sucking as instructed, "Good boy," Erwin all but whispered, stroking Levi's cheek and Levi moaned around his mouthful. He did so enjoy it when Erwin called him good.

Levi circled his tongue around the head, before pulling back and trailing it along the underside and back up again.

"Good," Erwin said, eyes heavy lidded, still caressing Levi's cheek.

Levi placed a small kiss to the head as he reached it again, placing his hands on Erwin's thighs and squeezing lightly.

"Whose dress is it anyway?" Levi mumbled, lips still pressed against the head of Erwin's dick.

Erwin raised his hand and ran it through Levi's hair, and Levi didn't want to look into his eyes right now, so he concentrated on placing tiny kisses onto the end of Erwin's dick.

"Her name was Marie," Erwin stated and Levi frowned as a spike of jealousy went through him, which irritated him more than anything else. Levi placed his mouth over Erwin's penis again and after a moment's thought, bit him. Not too hard, but hard enough that Erwin would know his displeasure.

"Ouch!" Erwin gasped, wincing, hips jerking slightly in reaction and Levi soothed the bite with a lick, "… do it again," he said, voice husky.

Levi looked up in surprise, and saw that Erwin had closed his eyes and thrown his head back, a blush across his cheeks. Levi was pleased by this development and followed orders, nipping at Erwin's length again, and Erwin sucked in a breath between his teeth. He dropped his head forward and looked down at Levi, catching his gaze and holding it and Levi moaned at the need there.

"I want to be inside you," Erwin growled and Levi closed his eyes as he took Erwin deep into his mouth, well as deep as he could, Erwin was not a small man in any regard, letting Erwin's voice wash over him, "You better prep yourself, I don't… don't think I can be gentle." he said, voice wavering at the tight heat of Levi's mouth. Levi let go of Erwin's thigh with one hand and put three of his digits into his mouth, alongside Erwin's dick, slicking them then snaking his hand down between his cheeks, slipping a finger inside of himself quickly, ignoring the slight burn. He continued to suck on Erwin, encouraged by the hand tugging lightly at his hair, before he slipped a second finger inside, scissoring them quickly.

"You look so gorgeous like this," Erwin whispered and Levi looked up into Erwin's face and the expression there made him moan around his mouthful.

"Ok, enough," Erwin said, leaning back and letting his cock slip free from Levi's mouth with a soft pop. Levi was guided to his feet by a hand on his chin and Erwin bent down slightly to kiss him quickly, "Hold on," Erwin ordered, indicating his shoulders and Levi slipped his arms around Erwin's neck and the man stood straight. Levi wrapped his legs around Erwin's waist as Erwin hiked the skirt up and out of the way before looping his arms under Levi's legs and grasping his ass firmly. He kneaded the muscles there and Levi placed little kissed all over Erwin's lips and cheeks.

Erwin supported Levi with one arm as he let his other hand drop down to position himself against Levi's entrance and Levi bit his lip, feeling small and weightless in Erwin's powerful grip.

"Fuck," Levi gulped, "so… strong," Levi managed to get out between the kisses and Erwin grunted in appreciation.

"You do know how to get me going," Erwin stated as he rocked his hips up slightly, "Ready?" he asked, waiting for the ok and Levi nodded. Erwin pushed up slowly as he lowered Levi down, pushing in to him inch by inch. Levi's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as Erwin filled him. Two fingers was never enough to prepare for Erwin, but then again, there wasn't much that could prepare for the stretch that accompanied Erwin's entering him. Erwin kept pushing forward until he was fully seated inside Levi, he kept still, trying not to thrust as he waited for Levi to get used to it. Levi had let his head fall back, exposing his neck and Erwin bent his head forward to lick along the length of it before moving to the juncture between neck and shoulder and sucking hard, leaving a mark on the pale skin.

"Fucki-cking old man," Levi gasped, "Fucking move." Erwin chuckled, "You fuck." Levi finished.

"Of course," Erwin said before he dropped his hand back down to Levi's ass, lifting him up, pulling almost completely out of him before dragging him back down and thrusting his hips up to fill him again.

"FfffuuuuuccckkkkK!" Levi screamed, raking his hands across Erwin's back.

"Such language," Erwin said against his throat as he repeated the motion, rolling his hips for emphasis.

"Uh, uh," Levi managed, grinding down, relishing the feel of Erwin inside of him.

"Fuck you, bastard," Levi hissed as Erwin created a steady rhythm, "More, harder, fuck me you fucking dick, you f--" Levi was cut off by Erwin crushing his lips against his, slipping his tongue inside his mouth and stroking the roof of Levi's mouth. He backed them up against a wall, bracing Levi's back against it and using it as leverage to thrust deeper and hit that spot that had Levi seeing stars behind his eyelids. Levi placed his hands into Erwin's hair, tugging and pulling, encouraging Erwin to go harder as he kissed him. Erwin took the hint, ramming into Levi with force and speed as the smaller man clung to him, legs tight around his waist, nibbling on Erwin's lips. 

"Erwin, Erwin," Levi breathed into his superior's mouth, "Close, touch me," he gasped, his cock pressed between them, rubbing against Erwin's clothed stomach.

"No," Erwin growled against the other man's lips and Levi almost sobbed as Erwin pounded into him, following each thrust with a roll of his hips that rubbed against Levi's prostate with insistence.

"Please," Levi said, desperate, right on the edge of orgasm.

Erwin leant his head back and looked directly into the other man's eyes, never slowing the brutal rhythm "Cum." he commanded before he bit him on the throat, hard.

Levi arched as the pain shot through him and toppled him over the edge. His body became rigid as his orgasm tore through him, setting his nerve endings on fire as he came all over Erwin's stomach and chest and the dress. Erwin continued to move into Levi as best he could but the man's body had clamped down onto him, impossibly tight as Levi shook in the throes of pleasure before he went limp in Erwin's arms, draping over his shoulder and legs slipping slightly.

Erwin bucked up into Levi, fucking him through his orgasm and Levi shivered, over sensitised.

"Erwin," he mumbled, lips against Erwin's neck as his body moved with the larger man, "too good… hurts," Erwin let go of Levi with one hand and slipped it between them, grasping Levi's cock firmly.

"AaaaaAAHHH," Levi yelped as Erwin palmed him, "Erwin. Can't," Levi hitched out as the sensation crashed over him, Erwin's hand merciless, not letting him come down, "Too much!"  
Levi gripped on tightly as he came a second time, too shocked to do anything other than whimper into Erwin's neck.

"Levi," Erwin grunted as He thrust his hips up erratically a few more times, feeling Levi ripple and tighten around him before he came, hips jerking, sinking his teeth into Levi's neck again. He held Levi against the wall for a few moments, riding the last of his orgasm before he sighed, placing a quick kiss onto Levi's cheek, where the smaller man's head was resting against his shoulder. He walked them over to the sofa and placed Levi down gently before sitting on the floor in front of him and placing his head on his captain's lap. Levi's hands wound into his hair and stroked through the golden strands, taking as much comfort from the feel of it as he was giving.

"That was… unusual," Erwin said quietly, relishing the feel of Levi's fingers across his scalp.

"Hmm, what's that?" Levi mumbled, body aching in the best way.

"You came without me touching you and you came twice," Erwin said and Levi could feel him smiling against his legs.

"Shut up, shit head," Levi said without venom and Erwin chuckled, "Whose fault is it? Not mine. Take responsibility and carry me to the bathroom and clean me up. I don't think my legs will work right now."

"My pleasure," Erwin said, standing and scooping the other man into his arms before making his way towards their bathroom.

"I was right," Erwin said as he walked.

"What, old man?" Levi said, laying his head tiredly against Erwin's chest.

"You did soil the dress," Erwin responded with a smile.


End file.
